


Maybe in another life

by Wonuwu_is_my_Jesus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hoshi mentioned, Letter, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Sad Ending, Seventeen - Freeform, Wonwoo shall be protected and loved, Woozi mentioned, meanie, short but worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonuwu_is_my_Jesus/pseuds/Wonuwu_is_my_Jesus
Summary: You were always my soulmate, but it's obvious that I wasn't yours.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Maybe in another life

**Author's Note:**

> Iiii don't know how to explain what this is, but it is something. I don't wanna spoil too much because I will kill the "fun", but all i can say that I cried while writing it.  
> Also I'm sorry for any typos, grammar mistakes and punctuation mistakes. English is not my first language.

Hi, it's Wonwoo.  
But you probably know that, no one else will write you a letter in 2020.

How are you? Is everything okay? From what I see you are doing pretty well, your smile is as twice as I have ever seen it. And as much as I'm happy for your happiness, I can't deny that I'm also a little sad at the fact that I couldn't make you smile that way.

This is my third and last letter, I don't see a point in writing if I don't get a reply. Heard you are getting married. Soonyoung and Jihoon told me, they asked if I was invited and, of course, I said no. That fact hurted a little, you know. But I'm not blaming you, I bet it was a hard decision to make. And even if you invited me I wouldn't have attended, but I send my sincere congratulations to you and your beautiful fiance/wife. She is beautiful and I can see how much of a good influence she gives you. When I first saw her my heart did a flip even though I'm gay and in love with her fiance. Shameless, right? Haha.

Mingyu, I'm writing this to let you know that I love you. I will always love you, and that's why I'm letting you go. I want you to be happy more than anything else, and it's obvious that she is your happy place. I kind of knew it the first time you two met 2 years ago. Your eyes shined brightly and a smile appeared on your lips almost immediately, as if it was waiting for her to come all along. I knew that you wanted kids and a normal family, you look at kids and take care of them as if they're your own; it made my heart warm, but it also tore it to pieces in the same time.  
We have talked about marriage, we have talked about adopting, but deep down inside we both knew that you will move on with someone who can give you a child on their own. And that's perfectly fine. I knew what I was getting myself into when I got together with you, a bisexual man who has never loved another man before. But the end didn't come any less painful.

I want to tell you that I dont hate you. I know that's what you are thinking, and that is the reason as to why you are not keeping in touch with me anymore, but, Mingyu, I can never hate you. I'm more than thankful for you. For being my first crush in high school, for being your fuck buddy in your first year of university, for being your boyfriend in the second, for being the person who showed me that I can be loved, that having feelings for men is normal, for giving me the strength to tell the world who I really am, for loving me without a doubt, for being with me all my life and just being yourself.

You was always my soulmate, but it's obvious that I wasn't. I honestly wish this was some happy ending story for me, but it's not. I have tried dating, it didn't work out. I was asking for too much from the poor guys who never understood why I broke things off so quickly, so easily. I even tried dating a girl, she really liked me, and for a moment I thought I liked her too and maybe I'm bisexual too, but it wasn't like that. The moment I layed my hands on her I couldn't feel what I feel with any man I have ever slept, what i felt with you. When I confessed to her that I'm, in fact, not straight she was very understanding, even though she was hurt. And to this day she texts me and calls me, we hang out and spend the days and nights together. She is really sweet and nice, I think you would like her too. She tried to set me up with her younger brother who is confused about his sexuality and I gave it a try, not because I was interested or tired of being alone, but because I wanted to help a guy out. I know what it is to be confused about your sexuality. It turned out he wasn't into guys, he just admired them and how pretty they are. A normal thing I would say. He, too, now is a very close friend of mine. I cherish them a lot.

But despite everything, I'm not happy. I never was during these two years. I tried, really, I tried for both of us, but I just couldn't.

I thought about this a lot, believe me when I say this, and I think that I shall end it here. I send letters to everyone, yours is last, because I couldn't write anything right. The words never felt right, this letter is a mess too, but I can't write anything better. I wish I could hear one last time from you, though. But it probably wouldn't be the best decision for both of us.

I love you Kim Mingyu, in my next life I'm sure that I will love you too. And, maybe, in another life we will be together. That's why I want to end this one quicker.

Always yours,  
Jeon Wonwoo.  
01.04.2020.

Born July 17th 1996 - died January 20th 2020.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an experiment, to see how people will react to my writing. But I gotta say that this does not describe my way of writing, only my way with words. Please, let me know what you think and if you will be interested in reading all the other stories I have in storage. ♡


End file.
